


primerizos

by the_doctor_of_deduction



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_doctor_of_deduction/pseuds/the_doctor_of_deduction
Summary: Este es un fanfic de sinsajo parte 2. Quienes ya leyeron el libro han de estar de acuerdo conmigo que fue algo corto, así que yo lo completaré en este epilogo.Prometo que se divertirán y no se arrepentirán.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hola chicas y chicos.
> 
> creo que tengo que decir un par de cosas...  
> este fic NO es cannon  
> -aqui no muere prim ni finnick  
> -aqui finnick no esta casado con annie
> 
> matt y todos los hijos (Nick, Alex, harold, Eli) son personajes de mi propiedad.
> 
> Ya es todo lo que quiero decir...por favor, difrutenlo1

Ya han pasado 10 años desde la guerra, esa guerra en donde me quito y mato a muchas personas que quería pero también me dio muchas cosas más. Un panem libre en donde puedo cazar sin arriesgarme a que me corten la lengua o me azote públicamente, a mi madre y hermana Prim, peeta mellark cuyos brazos son un tranquilizante para mis pesadillas, a mi gran y fastidioso amigo haymitch, su irritante esposa effie y su hijo Harold, al simpático finnick y su "agradable" esposa Johanna con sus 3 hijos...Nick (abreviatura de finnick)... Alex (abreviatura de Alexander) y la pequeña Elí (abreviatura de Elizabeth).

Sé que desde que tenía 16 años dije que no quería hijos, sobre todo porque no quería sufrir viendo a mi hijo morir en una arena. Pero eso no lo puedo decir ahora porque...estoy embarazada.

-katniss, ¿Qué piensas?- pregunta peeta abrazándome por detrás

-nada...-contesto distraída pero creo que debería explicar más- solo estoy cansada- agrego

Peeta se acerca y me da un beso en la mejilla y yo le respondo con una sonrisa

-yo también...la panadería me consume por completo pero es para un buen fin – dice y luego bosteza

Es cierto. En estos 10 años el distrito y todo panem ha cambiado demasiado, en lugar que estén los instrumentos de tortura hay un gran parque de juegos en donde los niños puede ir y divertirse, hay mercados en donde puedes comprar y vender tus cosas, podemos vivir en otro distrito si lo deseamos, las personas ya no sufren de hambre y peeta abrió la panadería y ahora es feliz. Somos felices.

Anoche soñé con niños siendo devorados por muto o muerto por una lanza en el estómago, me desperté agitada, sudorosa y gritando el nombre de rue.

-tranquila...estoy aquí- susurra acariciándome el cabello

-el niño esta...siendo devorado por...y la lanza- tartamudo recordando mi sueño

-katniss...no hay más juegos ni mutos – dice tranquilo- solo tienes a un esposo que te ama y unos amigos que te adoran...bueno quizá algunos te saquen de quicio pero te quieren– agrega y se ríe

Me rio también. Se ha lo que se refiere, Johana, finnick y haymitch; cuando estoy con ellos nos desaprovechan ninguna oportunidad para fastidiarme y hacer que me sonroje. Gracias a dios finnick y Johanna viven en el distrito 4 pero dios no es tan piadoso porque tengo a haymitch y effie de vecinos.

Me despierta un hilo de luz que entra por mi ventana y en un intento de dormirme me giro pero la imagen de peeta me lo impide: a peeta totalmente dormido, con cuidado le quito algunos mechones rubios de su frente pero creo que no tengo bastante cuidado porque sacude los ojos y luego los abre.

-buenos días- dice y una sonrisa se le dibuja en la cara

-buenos días- digo sonriendo también

Y así nos quedamos durante algunos minutos, solo observándonos. Me sorprende lo mucho que no ha cambiado peeta, obviamente ya dejo de ser el chico de 17 años para convertirse en el hombre de 27 años, está un poco más alto y se rasura dos veces al mes porque según él no le gusta tener barba y lo más importante es que desde que vivimos juntos no ha tenido sus episodios y si es que lo tienen haymitch viene y entre los dos lo tranquilizamos

-son más de las 10 - dice y se incorpora en la cama - voy abajo a preparar el desayuno- agrega

-no espera – digo jalándolo del brazo - ya es tarde, mejor ve a la panadería- digo

Quisiera tener a peeta todo el día conmigo pero mañana es su cumpleaños y tengo que planear su fiesta de cumpleaños con su respectivo regalo – le voy a contar que va a hacer papa - pero aun no sé cómo.

-pero quería estar contigo- protesta besándome en los labios

Estoy a punto de sucumbir a sus encantos hasta que me recuerdo que es necesario

-Tienes que ir... tienes clientes que atender - digo separándome de el –además cuando llegues te tendré una sorpresa– agrego intentando así convencerlo

-está bien- accede y se levanta dirigiéndose al baño.

Mientras él se asea y se cambia yo voy a la cocina y preparo el desayuno, peeta me enseñó a cocinar y preparar galletas pero no soy tan bueno como él. Después de media hora ensuciándome de harina el mantel las galletas están horneándose.

-te vez muy linda cocinando- susurra peeta en mi oído

-no me veo tan linda como tú- contesto volviéndome y rodeándolo con los brazos el cuello

-¿es broma?- pregunta arqueando una ceja y luego me besa

Gracias a dios es una de esos besos ligeros ya que si me besa como siempre lo hace no le permitiré ir jamás. Un pitido hace que abra los ojos y al ver el reloj que marca las 11:30. Se me hace tarde.

-amor...se te hace tarde- digo separándome y volviendo con mi tarea

-solo porque tú me lo pides – dice se levanta con los platos en la mesa

Nos sentamos a desayunar pan con un vaso de leche de cabra, al terminar peeta lava los trastes y se va a la panadería. Ya que peeta se ha ido puedo seguir con el plan, ayer por la noche llame a haymitch y quedamos en vernos en su casa en cuanto se fuera peeta.

Tomo las llaves que están en la cocina y veo las galletas que sobraron del desayuno, odio desperdiciar y aún más tratándose de comida, tomo un abrigo y voy su casa. Al llegar toco tres veces y a los pocos segundos esta haymitch en la puerta.

-Hola preciosa-dice y ve su reloj – ¿se les pegaron las sabanas?- agrega sonriendo

-no...es que peeta no se quería ir y...-digo y me ruborizo al pensar en que se refería.

-no me imagino por qué– dice y luego suelta una carcajada

Antes de poder contestar y de terminar peor que un tomate oigo una voz muy conocida.

-haymitch, ¿Quién es?- pregunta effie desde adentro

\- la tía katniss- contesta

¿La tía katniss?, solamente me dice así los hijos de...o no. Cuando menos me lo espero los niños vienen abrazarme y jalarme la ropa excepto el pequeño Harold que está en su corral.

-¿trajiste galletas?- pregunta Alex colgándose de mi pierna

Saco las galletas y ante de que pueda decir algo me las quitan y salen corriendo.

-¡chicos!- grita Johanna viendo correr a los niños

-déjalos- digo tomándola del brazo- no me imagino de donde lo sacaron- agrego y luego me rio

-peeta tiene la culpa por hacer galletas tan ricas- dice finnick desde atrás – por cierto...hola azucarillo- agrega

Sonrió ante el sobrenombre. Cuando nos conocimos me ofreció un cubo de azúcar y según él, tengo el carácter tan dulce como un azucarillo y solamente sonrió porque me gusta que finnick se comporte como el día que nos conocimos.

-hola finnick- contesto y suelto una mirada molesta que solo sirve para que se ría aún más.

-hola hija- dice mi madre levantándose del sillón.

-hola contesto y la abrazo

Desde que me fui a mi primera arena comprendí que no debía castigarla por quedar ausente estos años ya que fue algo que ella no podía controlar. Así que la trato como es: mi madre que me quiere a Prim y a mí.

Prim esta atrás de mi madre, sonriendo. Ya no es la niña de 12 años la cual me ofrecí voluntaria sino una mujer de 22 que es gran doctora junto mi madre.

-hola katniss- dice Prim y sin esperar saludo me abraza

Yo le devuelvo el abrazo. Mi madre y Prim se fueron al distrito 2 para ayudar en el hospital del distrito así que no la veo mucho.

-vaya que creciste patito – susurro y por el movimiento de sus hombros sé que está riendo.

-bueno, basta de escenas empalagosas. Tenemos una fiesta que preparar- dice effie entrando en la sala.

-¿ya has pensado que le vas a hacer y regalar?- pregunta Johanna

-la fiesta aún no sé...pero...su regalo...-tartamudeo ante la idea- yo...pensaba...que...-

Tardo segundos en contestar y la sala se queda en silencio hasta que haymitch dice

-¡dilo ya!-dice exasperado

\- decirle que estoy embarazada- suelto de una vez

Volteo a ver la sala y cada cara representa diferentes cosas: sorpresa, alegría y confusión. Pero desaparecen y se acerca a abrazarme, felicitarme y a tocarme el vientre aun plano.

-un momento...-dice Johana -pensé que peeta y tu era...bueno vírgenes- agrega y levanta una ceja

-¿vírgenes?- pregunta haymitch y luego suelta una carcajada- deberías oír los gritos que sueltan en la noche que por cierto no nos dejan dormir- agrega sonriendo

Noto que el calor se sube a las mejillas y no necesito ir a un espejo para comprobar que estoy más roja que un tomate.

-¿y cómo planeas darle su regalo?- pregunta Prim intentando cambiar el tema pero está sonriendo

-bueno...en eso... yo quería que ustedes me ayudaran- tartamudeo y poniéndome roja -bueno diciendo...como le contaron a...a los chicos que iba a ser...papas-

Ellos miran a su respetiva pareja y algunos sonríen y otros ponen cara de asco.

-bueno...yo le dije a haymitch en medio de una pelea- dice effie y lo ve y al ver que este sonríe voltea los ojos

-¿y cómo reacciono?- pregunte viéndolos de uno a otro

-literalmente escupió todo el vino en mi – dijo y su cara se frunció de asco- y después se desmayó-agrega

Peeta y yo casi nunca nos peleamos así que puedo usar ese método. Mire a Johanna y finnick que estaba sonriendo y susurrando cosas en el oído.

-¿y ustedes?- pregunte

-bueno Johanna me dijo mientras estábamos en la cama- dijo finnick y le dio un beso – por cierto el mejor momento de mi vida-

¿En la cama?...oh no. Mis mejillas se pintan de rosado cuando entiendo lo que me quiso decir pero no le diré ahí, así y volteo a ver a mi madre para su respuesta que espero no se repita.

-¿y tú?- pregunto nerviosa por lo que me vaya a decir

-bueno- ella titubea y luego me responde- ¿de ti o Prim?- agrega

-del que sea- contesto divertida

-de Prim te encargaste tú de decirle- dice y me mira

Cuando tenía 4 años mi mama me dijo que iba a tener un hermanito pero no sabía que mi papa no estaba enterado así que yo al emocionarme le grite que iba a tener una hermanito.

-de ti en el lago- dice diciendo mi madre

¡El lago! Excelente idea, podemos hacerle una fiesta sorpresa con comida, música y al final nadar en el lago. Pero no puedo pensar más porque un llanto aproximarse y al voltear veo a Alex que no deja de llorar agarrándose la rodilla con una mano y con la otra la mano de Nick.

-mama, Alex se cayó en el lodo y se raspo la rodilla- dice Nick

-¿me caí o me empujaste?-responde Alex fulminando con la mirada a su hermano

Nick roda los ojos y Johanna y Prim se levantan y se inclinan delante de él. No me sorprende al ver a Prim examinando con la caja de primeros auxilios a un lado. ¿De dónde la saco?

-no es grave...con lavar la herida y vendarla quedara bien- dice Prim y luego saca una paleta de su bolsa- ten pequeño y ten cuidado la próxima vez- dice y le sacude el cabello

El niño asiente con la cabeza y deja de llorar hasta veo acercarse a Johanna

-tranquilo, traigo ropa de cambio- dice y se lo lleva al baño

Lástima que se ensucio su ropa ya que estaba muy bonita...cuando Prim era pequeña heredo mi ropa así que nuca he tenido nueva...me imagino que sería comprar ropa de bebe con peeta...

-¡ya se! En donde le voy a hacer la fiesta y como le voy a dar su regalo-exclamo

-¿Cómo?-pregunta finnick y levantada una ceja

\- la fiesta va a hacer en el lago y el regalo... le voy a mandar una indirecta- digo y levanto varias cejas- voy a comprar ropa y cosas de bebe- completo

El primero en captar es haymitch quien se levanta y aplaude exagerado

-sabía que eras lista- dice después de un rato – si él no la captas es un idiota-

Me molesta que le diga a peeta pero no creo que llegue a ese extremo así que lo dejo pasar.

-¿Y quién preparara la fiesta?- pregunta effie

-nosotros- dice mi madre

-¿nosotros?- pregunta finnick

-Prim, Johanna, haymitch y yo vamos a comprar las cosas- digo señalándolos- y los demás se quedan a preparar la fiesta- agrego

-¿y yo?- pregunta Eli cruzada de brazos haciendo un puchero

Es cierto. No podemos dejar a todos los niños aquí porque será pesado para preparar las cosas pero antes de dar mi opinión effie dice

-Harold se va contigo- dice effie sacándolo de su corral

-¿Qué?... ¿porque yo?- pregunta haymitch

-porque tú eres el padre- dice y luego se acerca tanto que le susurra- y si me haces el favor quizá tengas una recompensa- dice y lo besa en los labios.

-está bien...prepárame la pañalera-dice haymitch tenso

Me rio lo bajo y sé que es hora de vengarme por lo de hace rato

-quien diría que el que manda aquí es effie - digo y me rio

-eso no es cierto- exclama y cruza los brazos para distinguir su hombría – yo no le respondo a nada ni a nadie- agrega levantando la voz pero effie le interrumpe

-aquí tienes amor- dice effie y le cuelga la pañalera- y llévate la carriola también- agrega poniendo a Harold en ella.

-si amor- contesta y luego se vuelve hacia mí – me las vas a pagar- agrega

Por lo que veo Johanna se llevara a Nick y Alex pero me pregunto por qué estarán sonriendo y porque Johanna decidió llevarse a dos.

-oigan pero nosotros no sabemos que le gusta a peeta- dice finnick despidiéndose de sus hijos

-le gusta el té, las galletas o pasteles, le gusta el estofado con papas, le gusta la música y bailar, su color favorito es el naranja, le gusta nadar- contesto sin pensarlo- y llega de la panadería a las 8 – agrego y levanto la vista para ponerme el saco.

Al mirar de nuevo veo que la mayoría están sorprendidos y debo confesar que yo también, aún recuerdo cuando mi papa le llevaba fresas a mi mama porque le encantaba y ella sabía exactamente si tenía un mal día con solo verlo. Ahora somos peeta y yo.

-vamos rápido antes que se haga tarde- dice haymitch acomodando los broches de la carriola

Salimos a la calle con la esperanza de encontrar todo pero lo que no me esperaba que el camino me fuera a hacer eterno.

-mama, ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunta Alex

\- al mercado- contesta Johanna

-¿Por qué?- vuelve a preguntar Alex

-para comprar algunas cosas de bebe- contesta y por sus ojos sé que se está desesperando

-¿vamos a tener otro hermano?- pregunta Nick

\- no él bebe será de la tía katniss- contesta

-¿y será niño o niña?- pregunta Alex

-cariño- dice y se inclina a el- porque no le preguntas a ella

El da un salto y viene hacia mí, no sabía que lo niños necesitaba saber de todo y todos. Que yo me acuerde yo no era así ni tampoco Prim. ¿Así serán los niños de ahora?

-tía katniss- dice con su habitual voz de niño- mi mami me dijo que vas a tener un bebe- agrega

\- sí, lo voy a tener y...- contesto pero no me da tiempo de terminar porque él me vuelve a preguntar

-¿de dónde viene los bebes?- pregunta

Maldición. De todas las preguntas que me pudo hacer precisamente esa me pregunto. Oigo risitas a mis lados

-yo...no...- tartamudeo y veo a haymitch que se está riendo- mejor...mejor pregúntale a tu mama- agrego

-pero ella no me quiere decir- protesta Alex haciendo un puchero

-no... ¿no quieres saber algo más?- pregunto tratando de cambia el tema

-ya me aburrí... ¿ya vamos a llegar?- pregunta y me alegra que cambie de tema

Alzo la vista y veo que todavía faltan unos metros para llegar

-no solo un poco más- digo volteando a ver a todos lados

Y como si no le hubiera contestado vuelve a preguntar. Estos niños son desesperantes y no me sorprende al recordar hijos de quienes son. Gracias a dios Prim ya sabe cuál es mi límite y viene a mi rescate

-Alex, mira que tengo aquí- dice y levanta la mano otra paleta- ve a compartirlo con tu hermano.

El niño se olvida del tema y va a jugar con su hermano a un juego que se tienen que tocar por turnos

-tienes que aprender a ser paciente katniss- dice susurrándome – sobre todo por él bebe- agrega y observo que ve a mi vientre

-lo se...pero esos niños me sacan de quicio- digo mirando a esos niños correr como si no hubiera mañana

Ella se ríe por lo bajo y estoy segura que se estará acordando de cuando era niña y hacia lo mimo. Eso me recuerda que no sé nada de ella, solo sé que es doctora en el distrito 2 junto con mi madre. 

-¿y qué hay de ti Prim?- pregunto

-¿de mi qué?- pregunta inocente. Y sonrió porque en eso se parece a mí.

-que has hecho aparte de estar en el hospital...alguna amiga... novio- pregunto

Ella se pone roja y se queda callada algunos segundos acomodando sus ideas

-el hospital me consume 20 horas al día y no tengo tiempo de ser amigos y mucho menos de preparar citas- comenta

Volteo y veo que tiene el gesto fruncido pensativo. Desde que tenía 11 años me di cuenta que esa sería su destino. Ser doctora. Pero nunca pensé que no tendría amigos o quizá un novio porque de niña saludaba a todo el mudo y ellos la saludaban a ella.

-no te preocupes...el amor llega cuando menos lo esperas- digo y sonrió- solo mira a peeta y a mí- concluyo.

Cuando menos me lo espero ya estábamos en el mercado/plaza. Tenía escaleras y está repleto de tiendas en todo tipo: de belleza, ropa, comida, muebles, pintura, madera, bebes.

-esta plaza está llena de tiendas, nos tardaremos años en encontrar una de bebes- dice ofuscada

Tiene razón. Yo solo he venido un par de veces para comprar cordones o algo así.

-subiendo las escaleras de mano derecha- dice haymitch sacándome de mis pensamientos

Recibe una mirada de sorpresa por todos incluso Prim que levanta una ceja.

-cuando te casas con effie trinket te sabes de memoria todos los locales- explica

Subimos las escaleras caminando pero al poco rato sabemos que hay un problema con la carriola de haymitch.

-haymitch dame a Harold y tú subes la carriola-propongo para que dejar de desperdiciar el tiempo

Él lo duda pero al final accede. Cargo a Harold y lo primero que noto es ese perfume de bebe, lo segundo es que él bebe se despierta a sentir mis manos en su piel pero sorprendentemente no llora.

-creo que tienes tacto con los niños- dice haymitch asombrado – Harold llora si alguien más que sus padres lo carga.

Sonrió ante el halago, y subo las escaleras sin despegar lo ojos del Harold. Es un niño que acaba de cumplir un año, su piel es blanca, tiene el cabello rubio, tiene la sonrisa de effie, pero tiene los ojos azules como los de haymitch. Solo espero que no saque su caracter.

-¡katniss!- me grita haymitch sacándome de mis pensamientos- ya me puedes dar a Harold- agrega ya con tono normal

No me había dado cuenta que ya habíamos llegado y mucho menos que me llamaba. Me pego a Harold más ya que no me quiero separar de el todavía.

-porque no se lo dejas un rato más...al fin y acabo tiene que familiarizarse con los bebes- dice Johanna

-de acuerdo- dice y desdobla la carriola de nuevo

Me acuerdo cuando Prim cuando era bebe, me acuerdo que le hacía caras raras para que riera y lo intento con Harold. Funciona. Al poco tiempo el niño ya está riendo mostrando esos hoyuelos en sus mejillas y agarro y lo agito para que se ría más, pero no lo hace en cambio me vomita. Oigo risas a mí alrededor pero más destaca la de haymitch

-debí decirte que no lo agitaras porque acaba de comer- dice y por su sonrisa sé que no era una coincidencia

Le devuelvo a Harold y este saca unas toallitas húmedas de su pañalera y le limpia el vómito que se le ha quedado en las comisuras de su boca. Haymitch se va por su lado porque según él quiere comprar algo más y nos deja a las chicas en una tienda que se llama en donde puedes encontrar de todo.

-bienvenido al mundo de tu bebe – dice un voz en frente de mí y las tres alzamos la vista- puedo ayudarles... - se detienen al ver a mi hermana y se sonroja

El chico es joven, tiene veinti pocos. Tiene cabello café, es alto, sus ojos son de color chocolate que no dejan de verla y tiene una sonrisa hermosa. Oigo una risita a mi lado y voltear veo a Johanna una sonrisa.

\- me... llamo...matt- dice y extiende su mano a cada una obviamente más tiempo del necesario. Se nota nervioso.

Nos presentamos cada una me parece que no le importa las presentación de Johana y mía ya que mira a mi hermana que esta sonrojada y sonriente. Creo que los dos están enamorados pero Johanna lo expresa en voz alta.

-enamorado...sabes dónde podemos encontrar ropa que diga amo a papa o algo por el estilo- suelta Johanna

-si...si gustan seguirme – tartamudea y se voltea mostrando el camino

Nunca se me cruzo en la cabeza que Prim le gustara alguien.es cierto que me ofrecí de voluntaria para que ella creciera y tuviera una familia pero aun no me agrada la idea que tenga novio.

-aquí esta todas esa ropa- dice volteando a ver a Johanna, seguro piensa que ella es la embarazada

Me quedo entrenida en la ropa que me dijo y un mameluco de color blanco que en medio dice me llama la atención. Es perfecto y si peeta no la capta tendré que darle razón a haymitch

-katniss- me llama mi hermana sacándome de mi sueño

-¿sí?- pregunto sin dejar de ver el mameluco

-podrían ir a casa sin mí- dice y al voltear a ver esta roja- es que matt me invito a salir y...-dice nerviosa

Volteo a ver a matt que esta con otro cliente y respondo

-¿segura?- pregunto pregunta pero Johanna me interrumpe

-no seas aguafiestas everdeen deja que disfruté en el distrito- dice Johanna desde atrás-no hay problema Prim...ve y no hagas lo que yo haría.

Ella asiente y va directo hacia él. Unas cuantas prendas después decidimos que ya es suficiente y salimos en busca de un helado pero al salir vemos a haymitch sentado en una banca, dando de comer a Harold.

-¿vaya ya acabaron?- pregunta haymitch al vernos

-si- digo sentándome en la banca y tomando un largo suspiro

-¿y tu hermana?-pregunta interrogante

-divirtiéndose con un chico del cual se enamoró- dice y luego le doy un codazo

-se llama matt y apenas lo acaba de conocer...no creo que... -digo despacio sin creer quererlo

-katniss, tienes que entender que ya no es una niña- dice haymitch guardando de nuevo la comida de Harold

Quizá tiene razón. Prim ya no es la niña con la cual me ofrecí voluntaria si no que es una mujer de 22 años que vive en el distrito 2 y que trabaja como doctora pero eso no significa que me agrade la idea y menos que hoy mismo me diga que se va a casar, ¿o no?. De camino de regreso los niños no estuvieron haciendo preguntas, pero mi cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas al asunto de peeta ¿le gustara?... ¿qué me dirá?... seguimos caminando por todo el distrito y también por el bosque que cubre todo el distrito 12.

-¿ya vamos a llegar?- pregunta haymitch jadeando mientras carga a Harold

-unos metros más- contesto esquivando un tronco

El suelta un bufido y sigue caminando arrastrando la carriola tras él.

Caminamos unos cuantos metros más oyendo las quejas de haymitch hasta que llegamos. Esta impresionante, hay una mesa en la derecha que supongo es de mesa regalos y a la de la derecha puedo ver otra que supongo es el de la comida, los niños están inflando globos con effie y mi madre de color naranja, finnick está colgando el letrero de un árbol a otro pero al ver quien la ayuda se me abre la boca al ver a Gale

-¿Gale?- pregunto mientras me voy a acercando

-hola catnip- contesta

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer el fic, no saben cuanto lo agradezco.
> 
> cualquier comentario sugerencia o critica es bien bienvenida


End file.
